youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EntertainmentX
EntertainmentX, abbreviated to EX, is an entertainment channel initially focused on entertainment such as TV, Film, Gaming, Sports, and Music, but later shifted to original programming. The channel was originally founded as Promos & Bumpers & More''' in 2016, and primarily focused on television. History As Promos & Bumpers & More (2016-2018) '''First era (2016-17) The channel launched on July 3, 2016 (early July 2, 2016) as an independent channel. At the time of its launched, the channel focused on kids' TV, mainly the Nickelodeon networks and Cartoon Network. It primarily uploaded promos from kids' TV shows and networks. During that year, the channel had very little publicity and also at the time had a very small variety of videos available on the channel. The channel uploaded promos from a small amount of kids' TV networks, but as time went on, the channel adapted to uploading promos from many kids networks. In early 2017, the channel reached 500 subscribers and began uploading more kids' TV content beyond promos. The channel later got to 1,000 subscribers on May 7, 2017. The channel began uploading promos and bumpers from Disney Channel, Disney Junior and Disney XD in March 2017. Second era (2017-18) On April 20, 2017, jtoonsstudios acquired and took control over the channel and made many major changes to the channel, a new logo was also released the same day. After the acquisition, the channel now focused on all television networks. The channel remained this way until November 2017. Between that period, the channel began rising in views and subscribers as by November 2017, the channel got 6,000 subscribers. On November 22, 2017, the channel released a promo stating that the channel will rebrand as EntertainmentX. On December 3, 2017, the channel reached 6,500 subscribers, and was also given a Christmas theme. On January 9, 2018, the channel reached 7,000 subscribers On January 21, 2018, it was announced that Promos & Bumpers & More will sign on on February 18, 2018, and will officially relaunch as EntertainmentX ''on February 22, 2018. The same day, the logo changed from blue to black. On February 3, 2018, it was announced the channel would get new series, "X Facts", "What's Upcoming", "Throwback Thursday", and "Public Domain Theater". A week later, it was announced the channel picked up ''Illogical Theme Songs ''a series from its sister channel, ''JTOONSANIMATION. '' On February 18, 2018, the channel released its farewell video and officially signed off at 11pm ET. As EntertainmentX (2018-present) *The channel officially rebranded tself as "EntertainmentX" on February 22, 2018. A launch video officially launched the channel at 9pm ET/6pm PT. *On February 25, 2018, the channel debuted its first series ''What's Upcoming. *On March 6, 2018, the channel debuted its new series X Facts. *On March 9, 2018, the channel reached 6,000,000 views, the same day it also debuted a new series, Public Domain Theater. *On March 17, 2018, the channel reached 8,000 subscribers. *On March 22, 2018, the channel will debut a new series, The Throwback Zone *On April 1, 2018, in honor of April Fools Day, the channel flipped its logo upside down on all of its social media pages (along with other JTOONSSTUDIOS ''brands). It also had all of its videos spelled backwards. *On April 8, 2018, "X Facts" and "Public Domain Theater" were renewed for a second seasonhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BhUh1iEjoYW/ *On April 17, 2018, the channel announced its first new animated series, "LJ's World" *On April 19, 2018, the channel reached 8,500 subscribers. '''Shift to original series' In May 2018, EntertainmentX announced that a spin-off channel "EX2", will launch in the fall and will focus on entertainment news/information, while the main channel will focus on original programming. On June 7, 2018, the channel reached 9,000 subsctibers, and used new slogan, "Only on EntertainmentX", focusing on it's original series. On June 13, 2018, it's parent company JTOONSSTUDIOS announced that the shift will be fully implemented in October 2018. It was announced two new original series Stock Footage Syndrome, ''a new original mini-series ''The Snow Man, ''and also announced that ''Further Adventures of the Princess & the Frog ''would be releasing new episodes along with its sister channel JTOONSANIMATION. The same day, it was also announced that it "EX2" would start out with two original series, ''The Good Morning Show ''and ''Music Station. On July 16, 2018, the channel cancelled What's Upcoming, ''its final episode was released on July 30, 2018 at 9am ET. Series Current series Upcoming series '''Former series' Schedule Starting July 2nd! February - June 2018 Spin-off channels and related services EX2 Announced in May 2018, this channel will focus on what EntertainmentX originally focused on, information/news on TV, movies, gaming, etc. It is set to launch in Fall 2018. EXKids The channel launched on May 26, 2018. It is very similar to the original "Promos & Bumpers & More" channel. It uploads promos and bumpers from various kids networks. The channel has uploaded most of "Promos & Bumpers & More"'s original videos. Refrences Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Film YouTubers